


Dear Baekhyun,

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: Chanyeol just wants his best friend to come out of the closet.





	Dear Baekhyun,

**Author's Note:**

> Won't you come out to play?

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol knocks on the door of the closet, hoping his petite friend would open it. “Please let me in.”

 

“Go away Chanyeol!”

 

The giant backs away from the door but stays near.

 

Byun Baekhyun has been dramatic ever since the giant met the boy at the age of ten when the boy moved to Seoul.

 

It was the monthly neighborhood dinner party and this month’s  being held at the Byun’s. 

 

It was the perfect opportunity to come out to Baekhyun’s parents.

 

So when dinner was served and everyone was quiet from stuffing their faces with Mrs. Byun’s delicious food, Baekhyun 

placed his chopsticks in his bowl and said, “I’m gay, as in homosexual, as in I like it up the butt. I’m so homo that I put Rupaul to shame.”

 

They could have said “Oh we know honey” just how Baekhyun screamed when he was running up the stairs.

 

It didn’t go that way, instead his parents simply responded, “Oh Baekhyun, don’t be ridiculous. We know it’s just a phase.”

 

Even Chanyeol knew it wasn’t.

 

Baekhyun may like his wrestling and Star Wars but Chanyeol knew it takes Baekhyun an hour to do his make up and he firmly believes Cher is the greatest singer EVER- next to SNSD. (Which Chanyeol disagrees with because no one can top The Beatles, come on-)

 

“That’s it!”

 

Chanyeol stumbles, trips, falls but manages to run to his house next door to grab his guitar.

 

When he comes back, he situates himself in front of the closet door. Tuning his guitar to the right tune, Chanyeol doesn’t realize that the person behind the door had his ear pressed to it, straining to hear what was happening.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat before strumming.

 

“ _ Dear Prudence, won’t you come out to play? Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day _ .”

 

Baekhyun who can hear the giant's baritone voice faintly through the door, clasps his hand against his mouth to hide the squeak of surprise from the sudden serenade.

 

“ _ The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?” _

 

Chanyeol can hear the dinner party come to a hush as they listen to tall teenager attempt to persuade his best friend to come out of the closet- literally.

 

“ _ Dear Prudence, open up your eyes. Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies. _ ”

 

Baekhyun slumps against the door and twiddles his thumbs. 

 

He really was gay. That would explain why he’d rather watch his friend smile than the girl who constantly badgers him with flirtatious questions.

 

“ _ The wind is low, the birds will sing. That you are part of everything. Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?” _

 

He did open up his eyes. Baekhyun realized he liked Chanyeol so so much when he saw the giant wrap a girl up in an embrace. Baekhyun had never felt his blood boil more than that scene. He felt like someone stole a prized possession and toyed with it in front of him.

 

“  _ Look around round, Look around round round, Look around _ .”

 

Chanyeol was looking around and he noticed his parents shadows as they stand on the stairs, watching him sing to a door. 

 

He’s never felt this embarrassed before but for some reason he was determined to see Baekhyun come out of his secret place and give Chanyeol one of his beautiful smiles.

 

“ _ Dear Prudence, let me see you smile. Dear Prudence, like a little child. The clouds will be a daisy chain. So let me see you smile again. Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile? _ ”

 

Chanyeol stops singing when he sees the door open a crack. He scrambles to kneel in front of the tiny space his friend opened.

 

“Dear Baekhyun, won’t you let me see you smile?” He asks into the darkness of the closet. 

 

He hears shuffling before Baekhyun’s sweet, melodic voice finishes the song, “ _ Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day. The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? _ Dear Chanyeol, the day’s beautiful and so are you. Dear Chanyeol, will you accept my heart?”

 

Chanyeol’s jaw drops at the sudden confession but he quickly recovers when he sees the door slowly start to close.

 

“Dear Baekhyun! As long as you come out of the closet and give me a smile.”

 

Baekhyun finally opens the door so he can crawl out and into Chanyeol’s lap. He smiles up at the giant when Baekhyun feels Chanyeol embrace him.

 

“I’m yours then, Baek.”

 

Chanyeol gently grabs Baekhyun’s chin and tilts it up so he can press a kiss on the petite’s lips. 

 

There was clapping coming from downstairs and Baekhyun’s mom shouts, “Finally! I was tired of seeing them exchange longing looks. We always knew Baek, we just wanted Chanyeol to make a move.”

 

The giant gapes at Mrs. Byun’s confession but bursts into laughter and hugs Baekhyun with more force. Baekhyun responds with a yelp but then gives his giant a kiss on the cheek.

 

Today was a beautiful day indeed.


End file.
